1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of removing oil from an elongated oil site on a grass lawn, and more particularly, from an oil site on a golf course caused by hydraulic mowing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic mowing equipment is commonly used to cut the grass on golf course fairways and putting greens. Occasionally, however, ruptures or holes occur in the hydraulic lines of such hydraulic mowing equipment, thereby leaking hot hydraulic oil on the golf course as the equipment is driven across the course, and as a result, an elongated oil spill may be formed. As the spill may not become clearly visible to the operator until the direction of movement of the mower is reversed, very long spills can thereby occur which cause significant damage to the grass, and which are expensive to repair.
While it is impossible to predict when an oil leak will occur, it is essential that corrective action be taken as soon as possible, in order that damage to the turf or grass is minimized. Previous methods for treating and removing oil spills from golf courses have, however, been unsuccessful in providing a simple method which reduces the time required for complete turf recovery.
One known method for attempting to remove oil spills from golf courses involves the use of activated charcoal. This method generally involves the spreading of the charcoal on top of the spill site, to thereby absorb the oil from the soil. This method, however, involves a moderate degree of effort and results in a relatively lengthy period of time before the damaged grass returns to its normal state, as it does not remove oil from the "crown" of the grass. Moreover, this method generally results in an unsightly stain to the golf course.
Another known method for attempting to remove such oil spills involves an application of a detergent solution to the spill site, followed by the flushing of water. This method, however, tends to have the undesireable effect of spreading the hydraulic fluid to a wider area of the grass, thereby increasing the size of the oil spill.